


i'm not playing

by mila (zkalone)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Confident Katara (Avatar), Consent, F/M, Jealous Zuko (Avatar), Oral Sex, Stairs, Zutara, soft, zutara smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkalone/pseuds/mila
Summary: His golden eyes darken, and he wraps an arm around her slim shoulders, pulling her from the hallway. “That didn’t look too friendly to me, Katara.” The way he says her name causes shivers to run down her spine. Tugging her by the wrist to the back staircase, he drops his bag to the floor, and hers follows.///In which Zuko is jealous of Katara's interactions with Jet, and she decides to make it up to him.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	i'm not playing

**Author's Note:**

> here, have some jealous!zuko w tons of hot/wholesome/soft energy lol
> 
> xoxo, mila

“What do you think you were doing, Katara?” he murmurs against her skin, burying her nose in the crook of her neck.

Flicking her deep blue gaze toward the tiled floor, she can’t help it when her lips twist up into a light smirk. “Jet and I were just having a friendly conversation.”

His golden eyes darken, and he wraps an arm around her slim shoulders, pulling her from the hallway. “That didn’t look too friendly to me, Katara.” The way he says her name causes shivers to run down her spine. Tugging her by the wrist to the back staircase, he drops his bag to the floor, and hers follows.

“It _was_ friendly, Zuko,” she protests, eyes twinkling with mischief. She’s still smiling when he presses her against the wall, hands drifting. “It was. Really.”

He hums into the crook of her neck, tongue darting out to lick her soft skin lightly, “I don’t think so, Katara.” With her hands weaving through his dark hair, he brushes a thumb against her bare midriff, running another teasing finger along her waistband. “Looked like a lot more than just friendly back and forth to me.”

Her voice wavers, “I mean… You know how it is…” Her back arches slightly as he begins to suck on her skin, mixing tongue with teeth. While she’s preoccupied, he ghosts his hands up beneath her crop top, his touch hot and needy. Her eyes dart around quickly, looking to make sure there’s no one else around.

At her hesitance, Zuko pulls away, arching a brow, eyes softening. “You good?” No matter what they do, he always makes sure she’s okay, and Katara loves him for it.

She nods. “We have to be quick, though, Zuko. I have class across campus in fifteen.” She looks up at him through a thick curtain of dark lashes.

“On your knees,” he commands. “You were a bad girl today, weren’t you?” he continues musingly.

“Was I?” she questions, blinking up at him innocently. Still, she drops to her knees obediently, mindful of the stairs behind her. Fumbling with his jeans, she tugs them down, along with his boxers, before palming him in her hands gently. “I don’t know, Zuko… Seems to me like you liked it.” She smirks at his hard length.

He hisses, fighting for control. Tangling his hands in her dark curls, he grits out warningly, “Katara…”

Locking blue eyes on gold, Katara lightly kisses the tip before slowly taking him in her mouth. He tenses beneath her cold fingers, and she moves her hands along his length, never dropping his gaze. She bobs her head up and down, steadily teasing him as his hips stutter. Swirling her tongue around the tip, she grins as he swallows back a groan, chest heaving with each breath.

With each pass she takes over him, she takes him deeper and deeper before he finally hits the back of her throat. Widening her jaws slightly so that she can guide him past her teeth, she revels in the way he unravels because of her. She knew what she was doing, sidling up beside Jet after their shared chem class, running a teasing hand across his chest, locking eyes with Zuko from across the hallway. And now she has him here; his hands may be in her hair, guiding her as she takes him, but she’s really the one who’s in control.

Her hands glide up and down him, and she drags her tongue teasingly slow from the base to the head. He shifts slightly so that he can brace himself against the wall, and she does it again, working her tongue along his length, smirking at the resulting whine. Taking his tip in her mouth, swirling her tongue, sucking lightly, she releases him, and the dazed look doesn’t leave his face for at least a minute.

“Katara.”

She peers up at him. “Mm?”

“I’m not playing.”

Rolling her eyes with a laugh, Katara takes him in her mouth again, quickening her movements and bringing him closer and closer to the brink. His hands tug at her hair, urging her to go faster, and she complies, bobbing her head up and down obediently to match the thrust of his hips.

Then, he tenses, and he comes, saying her name breathlessly and shuddering against her as she swallows, some of it still managing to cling to her hair and make its way across her face. 

She helps him tug his clothing back on before being enveloped in his strong arms. His eyes are still dark with jealousy, “Jet doesn’t get this.”

“Jet doesn’t,” she agrees, meeting him in an open kiss. As their tongues tangle together, she knows that Zuko tastes himself on her lips, and he slips his hands back under her shirt, palming her breasts lightly.

“He doesn’t get to do this either,” he says smugly against her lips when she gasps at his touch. He breaks off the kiss before returning to her neck, leaving open-mouth kisses there, lightly teasing her skin with his tongue and his teeth so that it’ll bruise. “Or this.” He swipes the come from her cheeks and kisses it off her hair. “Or this.” He nips at her skin, and she giggles lightly. “Or this.” And then, his eyes soften, and he pulls her into his arms, flush against his chest, his forehead resting against hers. “Or this.”

Poking her tongue out at him against his lips, Katara laughs at the way his face twists in surprise. “He doesn’t,” she agrees. Her hands work beneath the fabric of his shirt, melding against the hard muscles of his back. Teasingly, she brings her hips up to meet his, and he grinds against her without any further prompting. “It’s too bad I have class now… Of course, I don’t _technically_ have to go.”

Zuko swirls his tongue against the base of her neck lightly, pressing kisses to the little hickies he’s left there. “Mm?”

“I mean… Attendance isn’t taken, and Suki can swing notes,” she swivels her head so that he can have easier access to her skin.

He gets her implications loud and clear. His eyes heavy with lust, he slips his hands from beneath her top, hot fingertips grazing against her exposed midriff as blinding lust courses through her veins. “Let’s go.”


End file.
